One Kick Girl
by kikkie
Summary: Saitama has turned into a woman, not by choice though. There's a new group of enemies in the cities! Kidnapping young men and turning them into women for unknown reasons. Can Saitama and Genos stop theme before its to late? Will Saitama turn back into a man? And what is Genos hiding? Find out in ONE KICK GIRL! Rated M for language and possible sex irings FemSaitama/Genos
1. Chapter 1

"Genos!" I shouted as I rush to him, as always I am late to fight, and now Genos is hurt badly! I ran to him, finding him in nothing more but pieces, with only his head connect to his shoulders. The monster that had attack him was gone, and the other S-class hero's left him behind like this, those jerks!

"Master." Genos spoke to me.

"Genos, you alright?" I asked as I picked him up.

"Yes, but Master, may I ask you for something." Genos asked me.

"Yes?"

"Could you take me to Dr. Kuseno, as you can see I cannot walk." Genos asked me, I nod my head and picked up the poor guy. It's a good thing he's a cyborg, he can't feel pain. I put him under my arm and begins to pick up some parts that weren't destroyed. But then I stopped when I felt something sting the back of my head.

"OW!" I shouted, I accidently dropped Genos and grabbed the thing that stunk me. I looked at my hand and saw a small mosquito.

"Master…" Genos moaned, I gasped and looked down at Genos.

"Oh, sorry!" I said before picking him and started to make my way to Dr. Kuseno. After an hour of running across the town and forest, I finally made it to Dr. Kuseno and dropped Genos off in his lab.

"Will he be alright? He hasn't opened his eyes the whole way here." I asked the old man with a long nose. He just looks at me and smiles.

"Oh of course, he's just in sleep mode." Kuseno told me. "He will be up in a few hours.

"Oh, well, see ya later." I said, after that I thought I go by the grocery store and get some fried fish, there was a sale going on today. Well, I was going, till my head started to hurt and my viens started to twitch. At first I thought I injured myself, but then I realized, I might have just been hungry. As I walked I realized that I haven't eaten anything in the last three days, I should go buy some food. I was about to, but then everything went black.

(Genos Pov)

"Dr. Kuseno, how long will it be?" I asked the Docter, I watched him examine random parts to see what will be best for my new body.

"Three days at most, you really out done yourself Genos." He tells me, I then hear him sigh. I know that he worries for me, and I do not blame him. But I cannot give up now, I must find the robot who destroyed my family. Even if it destroys me beyond repair, I must hunt that monster down and destroy him. I will give my life to hunt it down before it destroys another person life-

"By the way Genos."

The doctor speaks to me, I turn my head and look at him.

"Yes Doctor?" I asked.

"That **PROJECT** you and I have been working on is almost done." He tells me.

"Yes, that project." I tell him. "I will go into sleep mode now."

"Have a good rest." He tells me, I crack a small smile before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep. My dreams are nothing but the memory of that day, all I see is fire and blood. I see crushed bodies and people running for their life's in fear. Children crying for their families, before seeing them be crushed by a large metal hammer, these are not dreams I have, they are not nightmares ether, these are scares. Opened wounds that will burn me for entire life if I do not find the cure.

"Genos, everything is done, you can wake up now."

Doctor voice calls to me, I opened my eyes. I then sat up and looked at my body.

"How is it Genos?" Dr. Kuseno asked me. I smiled a little and looked at him.

"It is perfect, like always." I tell him, I then climb off the table. "Thank you Dr. Kuseno."

"Oh, by the way Genos, the Hero association called, it's about your master."

"Master?" I asked, was he hurt!? Did he get attack by something and didn't survive? No, my master is powerful! But did he finally meet his match!?

"I must go." I tell Dr. Kuseno.

(HQ)

I ran as fast as I could through the cities until I was in front of the HAQ (Heroes Assotation Quarters). When I entered the building I saw Sweet Mask. I fear the worse might have happened to my master.

"Well, hello Genos." Sweet Mask spoke to me. "Did you hear the news about your master?" He asked me, I do not like him, he is…evil.

"What about?" I asked as I approached him, his smile widens even bigger as he stares at me.

"Your ugly master…well, is beautiful." He told me, at that very second, I felt my arms firing up. Did he do something to my master!? Or did he-

"Genos-Chu!" Puri shouted, I turn my head and saw the muscle man running towards me in a fit. "Genos! Oh my god, I cannot believe it! You have to come see it! Your friend looks, FABOULOUSE!" He shouted before running towards the place he came, I follow a few steps behind, not giving a second glance to Sweet mask. Puri takes me straight to the medic lab that the HQ had and takes me to…the female department? When I entered, I saw a bold female laying on one of the bed's.

"Who is this?" I asked as I scanned this woman's head to see if her hair structure was similar to someone I knew, but it did not match.

"ITS SAITOMA!" Puri shouted, my eyes widen in fear at his words. I walked up to the sleeping figure and forcefully removed the pink blanket from her body. She was wearing the exact same suite as master! Her body turns towards me, her face…looked just like him, but with softer features

"Master?" I asked, the sleeping figure yawns and turns her body to the side a little before saying:

"Five more minutes Genos." She spoke, she didn't sound like my master, but her talking structure was the same. It was then I realized, that she…WAS MY MASTER!

"MASTER! YOU'RE A- I know Genos." Master tells me, she turns her body around to look at me.

"I know I am a woman Genos, I don't need a reminder." She spoke to me.

"Well then, why are you still here?" I asked.

"These people won't let me leave." Master tells me.

"Its dangerous for a young woman to go outside! Especially one that lives in city-Z!" Puri Puri tells Master, but her face expression does not change. Instead she stands up from the bed and yawns.

"They told me the test would be done today, so I am going home. Come on Genos." Master orders me, and follow her out of the medic room and all the way home. I do not know why, but I was very couscous of our surroundings, scanning the area, making sure that there was no monster around.

"SAITAMA!" A voice shouted for my master, we both looked up and saw two members of the tank-top group, Tiger and black hole. I dislike them very much.

"Oh, who are you again?" Master asked, the two brothers just sighed before jumping down from the ruined rubel nearby.

"So I heard what happen Saitama! Karma is a bitch isn't it?" Tiger shouted as he walks towards us.

"Karma?" Master asked me.

"An old saying, what goes around comes around." I responded, master looks down at his…well, I should start referring to him as HER now. Master looks down at her clothes, they hanged off her a little, since her body changed, her suite does not fit like it should.

"I don't really see this as a bad thing, more like a new learning experience." Master said. "Although I might need some new clothes." She said, and she is right! None of her clothes will fit now that she is a woman! I must buy her some new clothes!

"Hey! Don't ignore us!" Black hole shouted, but I had to run. I quickly scanned my master body for clothing that will be suitable.

"Master, I must go!" I tell her.

"Okay, be back soon, I am making a chicken hot-pot." She tells me, I nod my head. I walked past her and staright to the two tank top heroes, their attention comes to me:

"If you lay a finger on my master…I will hunt you down and destroy you." I muttered to them, they both swallowed their saliva before slowly walking backwards. "Perfect." I muttered under my breath before sprinting through the streets of the damaged city in search of clothes.

(Saitama Pov)

"Well that was weird." I muttered to myself as I walked into my apartment. I am glad that I still have my strength, those tank guys still are weak though. And Genos still hasn't come home yet, oh well, better start cooking. I was walking to the kitchen when suddenly I fell to the ground hard. I sighed as I stood up and looked down at my clothing.

"I'm small." I said to myself, but then again, I should have figured that out sooner. But the good thing about this is I have hair again… yea, would I preferred to be bald and a man then have hair and be a woman. But, that is life I guess.

"MASTER!" Genos shouted as he barges through the front door. I looked at him in confusion, he was holding a bunch of pink shopping bags. I wonder if he bought meat while he was out?

"Oh, did some shopping?" I asked.

"Yes, I have bought the necessary requirements for your situation." Genos tells me, I watched him stick his hand into one of the bags. He pulls out a…skirt?

"A skirt?" I asked.

"I done some research, 65% of females that live from city Z- to city Q enjoy wearing skirts." Genos tells me, did this guy really just buy me clothes to wear? ESPECIALLY MINI SKIRTS!

"GENOS MY ASS IS TO BIG FOR THAT!" I shouted at him, he closes his eyes and nods his head before pulling out a pink tube top out for me.

"What about this?" He asked.

"My boobs are to big!" I shouted as I stare down at my chest. They were big, like cosplay professional big breast. I can't believe this is happening to me.

"I also bought under garments." Genos said as he pulls out…A THONG?!

"Studies have shown 82% of-NO!" I shouted, cutting him off.

"BURN THOSE!" I shouted. "And since when do you have so much money to buy clothing!?"

"The Hero associations pays S-class members four times what the B-class. Plus, my family had both life and home insurance. So when they passed away everything was given to me, how do you think I offered all my arms?"

"I thought they were given to you!? Your rich!?" I shouted, all this time he was rich!? Then again I should have realized this sooner, I mean, he does pay the entire rent. But I thought he didn't use any of his money for anything. I am stupid…

"I would not say **RICH** , but I have enough money to last me two life time." Genos tells me, He is rich!

"Genos, I rather not…uh…oh, I need to sleep." I tell Genos, it's weird, I have been sleeping for the last three days, but now, I am tired again. I must be hungry, that why I am so sleepy. "Do you know how to make- I will make you something edible!" Genos shouted, I smile a little before I started to strip off my suite. But Genos stopped me to say:

"I must leave! Please wear what you like!" He shouted at me, his face was a little red. He bows to me before walking away from and out the apartment, strange guy. I looked down at all the clothes he had bought me, they were all pink, black and white colored stuff…

Kikkie: Thank you for reading! Please review and have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

(Genos Pov)

It has been nearly a week since my master has changed into a woman, since then nothing much has changed. She still retains her god-like powers and still fights crime, her personality hasn't changed at all. In fact, Master seems to be happy with having hair again. So why do I get the feeling that something bad will happen very soon.

"Genos." Fang calls to me, Master and I were in King apartment playing video games and…hanging out as master puts it. With us was Fang and the child emperor, I was watching master play king games with Child emperor so much that I didn't realize I was staring.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The association has called, it's about Saitama." He said, Master pauses her game and looks at the old man. "They say they found who is responsible for your situation."

"REALLY!?" Masters shouted as she jumps up from her seat. Fang nods his head in response. Master runs over to the door and grabs her shoes.

"LETS GO GENOS!" She shouted for me, I rushed over to her grabbed my shoes as well.

"YES MASTER!" I shouted.

"WAIT!" Child emperior shouted to us. "I want to come! I want to see what this guy used to changed you into this!" The young boy shouted, Master sighed and nodded her head. She then looked at the two older men and asked:

"Anyone else?" She asked, they both shoke their heads no. "Good, LETS GO!"

(Hero Association Headquarters)

"WHERE IS HE!?" Master shouted on the top of her lungs, I knew she was deeply mad when she met the man responsible for her body. The man was overweight, light orange skin, bald headed and green eyed person. He was tied down to the ground with Metal Bat and Zombie Man staring down at him, they both looked upset and disgusted.

"Well this makes a lot of sense." Metal Bat said. "Sicko tried to kidnap me and turn me into a woman."

"He tried to what?" Child Emperor asked.

"Haven't you heard, there has been a large amounts of reports of young men, mostly athletics, being kidnapped." A voice spoke, everyone looks in the direction and saw Flash.

"Kidnappings, why haven't we heard of this!?" Metal-Bat shouted.

"To tell the public that young men were being kidnapped, and turned into females to be sold as sex slaves would cause a panic, the hero association thought it be best to keep it under the rug." Flash said.

"Have you found any of the missing?" I asked.

"No, but this pervert here might give us some answers." Flash said as he looks down at the man in the speedo. "Hey you, how many males have you kidnapped?" Flash asked, but the orange skin male did not respond. Flash eyes squint a little in annoyance.

"OH! CHANGE ME BACK!" Master shouted, everyone eyes were on her.

"Who's the big breasted chick?" Metal Bat asked, indeed my master breast were big, triple D's to be exact.

"ITS ME! CAPED BALDY!" Master shouted, Zombieman eyes widen in shock at her words.

"It is him…or…her. What happened?"

"This guy turned me into a woman!" Master shouted. "Now change me back!"

"I can't." The orange skin man said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"We never made a cure! Once they change there is no going back."

"Why me!?" Master shouted. The orange smile grows wider as his eyes move to me.

"Actually…the shooter was targeting him." The Orange man said, it would appear that I was the target!

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, someone paid dearly for you Genos, but the shot bounced off your body and hit this baldy instead."

"I AM NOT BALD!" Master shouted. "IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS I WOULD KICK YOU!" Master shouted on the top of her lungs. Because Master is a female now she reacts more emotional to certain situations.

"Saitama, calm down." Child Emperior ordered. "We know your stressed, but you must be patient. Otherwise you might be stuck like that forever."

"Personally, I think it's a good look on you." ZombieMan said. "You seem to be enjoying your hair."

"Oh?" Master responded with a small blush on her face. Her hair indeed was her new entertainment. Since the transformation, I mostly see master playing with her hair. Today she has it in a ponytail like style, but yesterday, she spent the whole day breading it.

"Thanks." Master responded. "But this won't be forever!"

"Your right though, we need to find a cure." Metal-Bat said. "I am going to call in the director. Knowing him he might want to discuss this amongst the other S-class heroes."

"What will we do with him? Flash asked.

"We can burn his skin off." Master said. I raised my hand, preparing myself to set him on fire.

"On your command Sensei." I said, I them saw two hands grabbed mine and pull it down. It was Sensei, I never saw him do this before.

"I was joking Genos!" She tells me. "I need him alive to cure me!"

"Yes master." I said.

(An hour later, in the S-class meeting room)

"This is possibly the stupidest meeting I have attended." Pig king muttered under his breathe. Not too long ago, the director had informed us of what was happening, even declared it a secret dragon leveled situation. Some of the members seemed to not care, cold blooded basterds.

"Tch, you called us all down for an C-class assignment!?" Tatsumaki/Tornado shouted. "This mission sounds like a joke!" She lifts her body from her chair and begins to float towards the door. Several other members were about to move as well, but the Director stopped them.

"This is not a joke!" He shouted. "Young men are being kidnapped and forced changed into woman! We find who is responsible!"

"I have better things to deal with…" Metal Knight responded. I cannot believe I am saying this, but this might be the first time I am ashamed to be part of this class. Some of these people did not care what was happening.

"You guys are acting like real jerks!" Metal-Bat shouted. "Kids are being kidnapped and turned into sex-slaves, and you call this a C-Class Assignment! How pathic!"

"It is a C-Class Assignment!" Tornado shouted. "And besides, I am already a girl, so this won't effect me."

"But to ignore this is wrong." Fang muttered under his breathe. But it would seem that no one cared. I looked over to my master with a worried face. I thought I would see her sad, but instead…she looked pissed. I could not stand by and let these people talk down on this situation!

"I will investigate these kidnappings!" I said as I stood up. Everyone, including my master, looked up at me in shock.

"Why?" Puri asked.

"Because to ignore a dragon level threat is dangerous. We do not know when this will become a god level. And we should try to keep this from the public. We sit around here and do nothing people will surely notice." I tell them. "So Sensei and I will take this mission."

"A B-class taking an S-Class mission!" Tornado shouted. "Are you trying to ruin our reputation!?"

"TO HELL WITH YOUR REPUTATION!" Sensei shouted, she stood you from her chair and pointed to her chest. "I USE TO BE MAN! NOW LOOK AT ME! I HAVE BREAST AND A SQUICKY VOICE AND YOUR SAYING THIS ISNT WORTH YOUR TIME!?"

"HEY!" Tornado shouted. "Who are you shouting at, B-Class!?"

"I AM SHOUTING AT THE S-CLASS MEMBERS WHO THINK THIS IS A JOKE!" Sensei shouted, from the waves of her voice, she seemed to be getting louder. "I WANT TO BE A MAN!"

"Get some surgery, and while you're at it, take Puri with you." Tornado said with a small smirk on her face. My Sensei's eyes twitched in annoyance, she was about to jump over her chair and tackle Tornado, but I grabbed her at the last second and held her down. Tornado is strong, but if master lays a finger on her, we might all just be in a God like level threat situation.

"That insult was not called for!" Puri shouted. "I am fine with who I am, and I am with Genos in this mission! I can't let all the hot guys in the world be turned into women!"

"Experimenting on a person without their permission is disgusting and wrong. I will join Genos in this investigation." Zombieman said.

"I will join too; these sick pricks have been targeting students at my sister school. I can't let them get to her." Metal-Bat said.

"I think I will join as well." Flash said. "Most of the kidnappings have been accruing in my city, so I might as well help you."

"And I will join too!" Child Emperor shouted. "I want to know the technology used to do this. And also I have an older brother who just turned 20."

"Oh, is he single?" Puri asked.

"He's heterosexual." Child emperor said. The director nods his head.

"Fine, you seven will be task on finding these people, and the missing men." He tells us, Tornado rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat.

"Your guys are a bunch of morons." She muttered under her breathe before leaving the room. I finally let go of my master and sighed. Things would have ended badly if I did not hold her down. Everyone in the room leaves expect for the us. The Director looks at us and starts to speak:

"Tomorrow we will give the location of the last victim on record to be kidnapped. Saitama, you need stay here for the night."

"Why?" I asked.

"We need to observe him a little while more. We need to see of anything is wrong with her." The Director said. "We also need to take blood samples."

"But that's-fine!" Master said as she cuts me off.

"But I would like to get some meat first. Come on Genos." Master ordered me, I nod my head.

"D-don't forget to pack and come back!" The Director shouted, master nods her head continues to walk out of the meeting room. As we walked I began to think of what to pack that was masters. But first thing to pack was her underwear, or maybe her hero suite.

"Yo Genos!" Master shouted, I looked at her. She was staring at a stop sign, she looked worried. "That sign moved." She said, I looked at the sigh and begin to scan, the shadow of the sign was in place, it looked to have extra mass to it. I raised my hand to the sign and set it on fire, when the flames disburse, a figure appears.

"GENOS!" He shouted at me, I push Master out the way and prepare to fight, but was stopped when I heard master ask:

"Who is that person?" She asked.

"SPEED O-SOUND SONIC!" He shouted at master. "And where is your master?"

"Here I am." Master spoke, the black haired ninja just stared confused.

"You're not Saitama. He's a man, and bald." Sonic said.

"WHAT THE BIG DEAL OF BEING BALD!?" Master shouted.

"Pfft, you are not the one." Sonic tells us. "Hey robot, tell you master the end is near."

"I AM RIGHT HERE!" Master shouted, but Sonic did not listen. The young just smirks at her before jumping into the air. He landed right in front of Master, I raised my hand to fire at him but he punches me in the face, sending me two buildings away from them.

(Saitama POV)

"Genos?" I asked, I didn't see much, all I saw was his body went flying into the air.

"So…what's your name?" Sonic asked me.

"Saitama." I responded, I know that I looked different but honestly, can't you tell it's me?

"Ugh, I bet stupidity runs in the family." He tells me, he really needs to get a hobby. "What every, tell your…twin brother I am looking for him."

"I am him." I said, was he that stupid not to see? She smiles at me before walking a couple of steps away from me. He then looks over his shoulder to say:

"See you around beautiful." He told me. Wait, did he just hit on me?


	3. Chapter 3

(Saitamia POV)

"ALRIGHT!" I shouted. "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! TELL ME WHERE YOUR FRIENDS ARE OR I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

"Master, please calm down." Genos tells me, I looked over at him and sigh. It's been three days since we found this guy, but he refuses to tell us anything, and it was getting on my nerves! It's hard to use a public bathroom knowing you have to sit down now! I want to be a man so bad!

"I told you, I don't know where HQ is." The orange man tells us. "They just call me and I go, that's it."

"He has been saying the same thing for the last three days' master. Maybe he is telling the truth." Genos tells me.

"I think you right, enjoy prison jerk!" I tell him before leaving the integration room. As I walk out I could hear some of the heroes in the area whisper mean thought. Normally it never bothered me before, but now, it started to annoy me. I wonder why. Maybe it's because of my suite? Since my old suite was so big, Genos modified it so that I can move better. Now it's a body suite like outfit, and since I didn't like my legs showing off so much, I went out and bought thigh high red boots that matched my gloves. I must say, it was really comfortable.

"Master, I must ask you for a favor." Genos asked me.

"Yea, what is it?" I asked.

"Now that you are a woman, I do not want to be your disciple anymore." Genos tells me, I stopped walking and turned to look at him. "I want to be…your boyfriend."

"WHAT!?" I shouted "Why?!"

"I believe if I am your boyfriend, I would be able to protect you by 32%." Genos said.

"I don't need a boyfriend Genos." I said. "What I need is the cure! Has your friend figured it out yet?"

"The Doctor is still analyzing your blood and urine samples."

"And?"

"No results, he still cannot figure out why you haven't changed back ether. He always says that this might be perment change. That is why I want to marry you."

"Your said you wanted to be my boyfriend! NOT MARRY ME!" I shouted, Genos has lost his mind! I know he wants to protect me now that I am a girl, but this is getting out of control. Yesterday he asked if I was on my period!

"Genos, as your master, I order you to never to ask me that question again!" I tell Genos, this was the first time I called myself master to him. And what was worse, he looked sad I what I just said, like he was about to cry.

"Genos?" I asked. "What the matter?"

"I…I have offended you…" Genos muttered, oh sheesh! He's going to beg for my forgiveness or something.

"I must go…"

"Go where?" I asked.

"To the bridge, I will jump from it, that is the only way to restore both our honors." He tells-WAIT WHAT!?

"NO WAY!" I shouted as I grabbed Genos arm to keep him from leaving my sight. "YOUR NOT COMMITING SUICIDE!"

"I have no choice, if I cannot protect sensei, I cannot become strong." Genos tells me as he begins to walk, for a cyborg, he sure is strong. He was able to pull my body with him as he walked.

"Genos if you don't stop moving, I will be forced to punch you!" I shouted, but Genos didn't even stopped, I start to panic as-

"GENOS!" A voice shouted, we looked over our shoulder and saw…a naked boy running towards us. We both stared in shocked as he ran, before we could say anything, a blue and purple men were chasing as the boy. They looked to be dressed the same way as the orange thing.

"Its those creeps!" I shouted. "AND THEIR GOING AFTER ANOTER PERSON!" I shouted, Genos did not waste a moment going after them. I followed behind, running towards the naked mane and kicking the purple man in the face. By accident, I sent him flying into a skyscraper, but he didn't explode or anything, so I think he's alive. Genos restrains the other one with ease, he's getting better at fighting. The naked boy falls to the ground and begins to cry:

"Those perverts try to turn me into a woman!" He shouted. "They tried to stick me with this bug looking needle!" He shouted, I walked over to him and remove my cloak and wrapped it around his body.

"Your safe now." I said, he looks up at me with widen eyes.

"Your beautiful." He tells me, I felt my cheeks burn a little at his words.

"Thanks…" I said.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Saitama." I responded.

"The name of an angel." He told me, I looked over at Genos, he was glaring at the boy like he was target to shoot. After calling HQ, Genos and I headed to the apartment building the HA (Hero Association, don't feel like typing that all the time) forced me to live in since this girl problem I have. This place was a piece of crap! It was worse than my old apartment, the wall paper was peeling, the ground was dirty, and all the furniture was dirt-beat old to the point it had holes in it. But shocking, I have yet to find a bug somewhere, so its livable I guess. When I entered the apartment they gave me, I took off my boots and laid on the couch. Being a girl is tiring.

"Master, I will go prepare dinner." Genos told me, I nod my head as I closed my eyes. I couldn't get those word out of me head. Will you be my girlfriend or wife? Seriously Genos! We don't even know I am going to remain like this forever!

….

But I wonder how that would work. I mean, I wouldn't be able to have a family…and do I have those feeling for Genos like he does for me. I mean, if he was human I give it a shot, but he's not. He's a cyborg…I am asshole. Genos is a nice guy, and he deserves some one that not me.

"Master?"

Genos calls to me, I opened my eyes and saw…. A human? GENOS WAS HUMAN! His eyes didn't have that black thing it and his pulps were green! And I saw his arms, they had skin in it.

"Genos?" I asked. "What happened to you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Genos asked, his stares down at me with shocked face as if I had lost my mind.

"What happen to your arms? And your eyes!" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Genos asked.

"Your arms are robotic! You're a cyborg!" I shouted, Genos stares at me for a few seconds before smiling and chuckles a little. He stood up from the couch and stared down at me with a smile on his face.

"I love your jokes, now come on, the H-A has called us in." Genos said as he walks over to the door. I stood up from the couch and looked at the apartment, it looked…livable. The wall paper was gone and replaces with yellow painted walls. All the furniture was white and looked new and the floor was so clean and shiny that I saw my own reflection off it.

"What's going on?" I asked as I stood up from the couch and got to my feet, I then notice something. I wasn't wearing my suite, I was wearing a tight skin yellow dress and my boots had become sandals. Seriously! What the hell is going on here!?

"Master? Are you coming?" Genos asked me, I looked over to him and nodded my head. Its best to just go along with whatever is going on. So I followed Genos all the way down to the parking garage, there, he pulls out, like three inches, then goes back to his spot and looks at me seductively.

"Wait, why have we stopped?" I asked, Genos was staring at me again, those green eyes, I could just melt away from just staring at them.

"I just thought we could…you know." He tells me, before I could say anything, he unbuckles his seat and grabs my hand. He then pulls me into the back of his car and then throws me onto the seat. He then climbs on top of me, staring at me lick a hungry beast…it was kind of a turn on.

"Genos…" I said softly, I could feel my cheeks warming up at the words I just spoke, but he didn't seem to care. He grabbed my left leg and hoist it up, getting a clear view of my panties. I felt like punching, but my body started to feel weak and helpless, and for some reason, I felt something weird happening in my lower regions. It felt hot.

"I barely touched you and your already getting wet." Genos tells me. I turned my head to the side so I wouldn't have to look at him. This was so embarrassing, I know this is a nightmare, it's got to be! I can-OH MY GOD!

"GENOS!?" I shouted, I looked down and saw his tongue pressing against my clit! Oh my god, it felt amazing! His tongue was so long and wet, and it was practically piercing my inner walls! I felt his lips pressing against the upper part of my pussy, oh Genos was amazing at this.

"Don't stop." I moaned as I begin to move my hips against him, practically grinding my pussy into his mouth. Making sure the long tongue of his reach deeper into my nether regions. His tongue kept moving all around my insides, and the tip of it was licking some sort of spot that was good to me. And then…And then…

"AHHHHH!" I screamed, I felt a wave of pleasure go through my body at a quick rate. My legs felt wobbly and walls wouldn't stop twitching. Even as he removes his tongue, my walls didn't stop, in fact, it missed his tongue. And my head started to feel funny, like

"Your beautiful master, your making me hard." Genos tells me, I watched him begin to unbuckle his pants. Oh my gosh, he was going to put his thing in me! I mean, I never had sex before, well I have, but not like this!

"GENOS!" A voice shouted to him, we both looked at the window and saw Puri-Puri staring at us.

"PURI!" I shouted. "What are you doing here!?"

"I live here silly! And I was on my way to HQ. Mind giving me a lift?" He asked, I blushed at him, not because of his question, but because he was staring at my private parts and not asking why Genos was eating me out.

"Sure, you can ride in the back…after were done." Genos responded, my eyes widen in fear at what he meant by that, and then I saw it, seven inches staring at me.

"My, it's so big!" Puri-Puri said.

"It's a monster…" I muttered to myself, I think Genos heard but didn't care for he lifts my little body up onto his lap, gently sliding himself in me. I gasped at the feeling of his cock entering me…it felt so nice!

"Master?"

Genos calls to me, I opened my eyes and saw that I was back in the shit hole I was before. I looked over my shoulder and saw Genos holding a plate of food over me.

"Dinner is ready." He said. I stared at him in shock for a few minutes, scanning the room around me. It was all a dream…

Kikkie: Sorry for the EXTREMLY late chapter, a lot of things have been happening. But thank you very much for everything. Plz leave a review and I will see you later.


End file.
